Cajas, odio las cajas
by Nonahere
Summary: ¿Que tan problematica se puede volver una mision?, si para Temari fue problematico, para Shikamaru fue aun peor, estar en aquel reducido espacio con tanto roce de por medio podia ocacionar un accidente, encima ella con aquella ropa interior tan sexy, despues de esta experiencia Temari termina odiando las cajas.


Bien, a pocos días de ingresar a la universidad, porque a quien quiera saber les informo que ingrese en Derecho (wiiiii .), les traigo este nuevo One-shot, porque me temo que por tareas no podre estar escribiendo tan seguido.

En fin, espero que les guste, como siempre, algo subidito de tono, pero no tanto, espero les guste, está inspirado en una imagen que les dejare abajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari inhalo y exhalo pesadamente, su respiración choco contra la de Shikamaru y ambas se mezclaron, ella incomoda trato de moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor dentro de aquella pequeña caja pero no lo logro, Shikamaru la detuvo, con una mirada seria ella se quedo quieta, no estaba en posición de reclamar, ambos estaban incómodos en aquella situación.

¿Qué situación?, ambos metidos dentro de una caja de metro y medio cubico, ella en el fondo mirando hacia arriba, él sobre ella lo más alejado que podía estar, recordó el cómo habían llegado ahí.

_Flash back._

La misión seria sencilla, pero clasificación S, recuperarían un pergamino que había sido robado de la oficina del Kazekage, aquel pergamino era tan importante que la mismísima hermana del Kazekage había sido enviada para recuperarlo.

La misión requería discreción, agilidad, velocidad, Temari hubiera podido realizarlo a la perfección ella sola pero debido a que el pergamino estaba en territorio desconocido un shinobi del lugar había sido enviado a acompañarla, nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru.

Se encontraron en la frontera y caminaron juntos unos kilómetros, cerca de las 8 de la noche lograron divisar una fortaleza enorme.

-son renegados, se establecen en la costa de los países por poco tiempo, llevan mas de medio año dándole problemas a konoha, se mueven principalmente en barcos cargueros, no duran mas de dos meses en un mismo lugar- explico el moreno, Temari pudo ver en la orilla de un recién construido muelle dos enormes barcos de carga.

-deshagámonos de ellos-

-no, enfócate, recuperemos el pergamino y regresemos, es lo más importante, del resto se encargaran los ANBU-

-ok- Temari acepto molesta, ¿Quién se creía él para darle ordenes?, bueno, él era el capitán de la misión pero solo porque conocía el lugar y tenía información de los ladrones, pero ella seguía siendo Jounin mientras que el aun era Chunin.

Un Chunin de 17 años.

-esperemos hasta media noche, mientras tanto descansemos un poco-respondió el moreno tranquilamente, se fue a sentar bajo un árbol cercano, Temari lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-tan flojo como siempre-

-tu tan problemática como siempre-el sonrió y ella fue a sentarse también.

El descansar no significaba no estar alerta, se turnaron para vigilar al enemigo captando movimientos, horarios, todo lo que les funcionara.

A la media noche avanzaron entre los arboles hasta el fuerte, que pudieron apreciar mas ya estando de cerca, de verdad era increíble. La barda delimitadora era de unos 30 metros de alto, construido de pura madera gruesa, tendrían que escalar.

Shikamaru la hizo retroceder hasta unos arboles cercanos aunque la vegetación era menor ya que estaban bastante cerca de la playa.

-en 15 minutos se hace el cambio de guardia-le susurro el moreno- aprovecharemos para entrar por la torre este, solo hay dos guardias, bastara que los dejemos inconscientes-

-ustedes los shinobis de Konoha, tan compasivos-respondió en tono burlón.

-ustedes los de la Arena, tan sádicos-debían de admitir que a ambos les encantaban aquellas pequeñas peleas.

Temari espero ansiosa los 15 minutos y cuando Shikamaru dio la señal ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la dichosa torre, escalaron los 30 metros de altura, y golpearon a los guardias hasta dejarlos inconscientes, Temari golpeo demasiado al guardia y Shikamaru la miro con algo de miedo, ella solo sonrió.

Estuvieron 10 minutos ahí, vigilando cualquier movimiento en falso, por suerte todo fue bien, nadie los vio.

Shikamaru cargo a los guardias hasta ponerlos de pie tratando de aparentar que aun estaban consientes por si algún curioso miraba hacia ese lado, debido a la oscuridad era poco probable que notaran que estuvieran inconscientes.

Velozmente recorrieron el fuerte y en poco tiempo encontraron la oficina principal, entraron con algo de brusquedad, el noqueo a los 3 ninjas que estaban de guardias y ella se enfoco en buscar el pergamino, aquello fue fácil, estaba sobre la mesa, se aseguro de que fuera el pergamino verdadero y salieron de ahí.

Escucharon unos gritos al otro lado del pasillo, los habían descubierto, Shikamaru la hizo correr hacia el otro lado y terminaron saliendo al patio principal del fuerte, las nubes se abrieron y la luna proyecto sus sombras en el piso, Shikamaru bufo molesto, aquello no debería complicarse.

La rubia lo jalo del brazo y corrieron hacia el otro lado por unos pasillos y finalmente salieron a un patio trasero que llegaba a la playa, más específicamente al muelle recién construido en el que estaban dos enormes barcos anclados.

-¡están por allá!-

Siguieron corriendo, el muro que debían saltar era enorme, no alcanzarían a hacerlo a tiempo, los verían, Temari retrocedió escucho pasos provenientes del frente y Shikamaru vio sombras en sus espaldas, estaban por dar vuelta en la esquina, los atraparían.

Ella se preparo para luchar, él la jalo del brazo y la hizo subir al barco que estaba más cerca.

Se miraron, era probablemente que hubiera más guardias dentro del barco, Shikamaru miro hacia los lados, ella estaba lista para atacar pero sabía que estaban en desventaja, él la sujeto del brazo, se acerco a la orilla del barco, ahí había una caja.

Temari solo sintió jaloneos, a la vez que gritos de los guardias se hacían más fuertes, Shikamaru la cogió de la cintura y con su mano izquierda abrió la caja enorme, la metió dentro de ella dejándola caer y se metió junto a ella cerrando la caja al entrar.

_Fin Flash Back_

Por eso ahora estaban ahí, en esa situación tan incómoda, en ese espacio tan reducido, por suerte el abanico de la rubia estaba guardado en un pergamino de invocación y no hacia tanto bulto, pero poco importaba aquello, se quedaron en silencio escuchando atentos los gritos de afuera.

-escaparon-

-¿Cómo que escaparon?-respondió una voz fuerte.

-lo sentimos jefe, eran shinobis de la hoja, una mujer y un hombre-

-¡¿una mujer?, incompetentes, era solo una mujer, debieron detenerla!-

Temari bufo molesta por el comentario tan sexista, Shikamaru tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír, los pucheros que la rubia hacia eran divertidos.

-pero capitán…-

-¡pero nada!, ¡búsquelos y más vale que los encuentren, no se atrevan a volver sin ellos!-

Algunos pasos se alejaron, un bufido molesto y varias órdenes, había mas personas cerca de la caja en la que se ocultaban, Temari temió que los encontrarían, escucho sonidos extraños, cadenas, algunas cuerdas pero no logro identificar nada en concreto, por las ranuras de la caja se filtraba algo de luz pero después se sumieron en la completa oscuridad, Shikamaru supuso que la luna había vuelto a ser escondida entre las nubes.

Pasaron varios minutos en completa oscuridad, ninguno se movía, no se atrevían por temor a rozarse más o a que los descubrieran, después de unos minutos las voces y los extraños sonidos dejaron de escucharse, esperaron un poco más y Temari tuvo que mover su pierna derecha, sintió una mano debajo de su rodilla.

-no te muevas Temari-susurro Shikamaru.

-estoy entumida, me duele mi pierna- Temari sintió algo en su cintura-¡no me toques!-

-no soy yo- Temari deseo que no fuera una rata o algo así, por suerte, solo era el movimiento de sus ropas.

Sintió a Shikamaru moverse un poco ella también lo hizo aunque el volvió a detenerla-espera un poco-hubo más movimientos y roces incómodos, finalmente escucho un leve sonido metálico y una leve luz proveniente de un encendedor alumbro ambos cuerpos.

Estando a oscuras la situación era incomoda pero, ahora viendo su posición era aun mas incomodo.

Ella estaba abajo, con la cabeza y media espalda recargada en la pared de la pequeña caja, medio recostada y mirando hacia arriba una de sus manos estaba sujetando el suelo y la otra sobre su vientre, su mirada se cruzo con la del moreno.

El estaba arriba, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ambos cuerpos, pero aun así estaban bastante cercas, tenia la rodilla derecha apoyada en el suelo de la caja y la otra pierna estirada hacia el frente, su torso estaba elevado y su cabeza chocaba contra la tapa de la caja.

Para rematar aquella incomoda posición se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una posición bastante pervertida, ella prácticamente estaba entre sus piernas.

La pierna derecha de Temari estaba apoyada sobre la izquierda del moreno casi abrazándolo por las caderas, era la pierna que él tenía detenida, pero el colmo fue lo siguiente.

Temari se movió levemente tratando de alejarse pero el, bruscamente la hizo quedarse quieta, la pierna izquierda de la rubia estaba peligrosamente cerca de la anatomía del muchacho prácticamente rozándolo y si ella comenzaba a moverse aquello seria realmente problemático.

Temari levemente sonrojada trato de alejarse.

-no te muevas Temari, de verdad, quédate quieta-Shikamaru tomo la rodilla de la rubia evitando que se moviera, el problema fue que quedo justo sobre su miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar, Shikamaru suspiro tratando de relajarse, pero ella se altero, ¿lo que estaba sintiendo con su rodilla era la anatomía del moreno?.

Porque de ser así el estaba muy bien dotado.

Temari borro aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente, pero no podía hacer nada, Shikamaru en un intento por calmarse miro hacia abajo.

Error.

La rubia quedaba debajo de él, el problema es que tenía las piernas levemente separadas y la falda se había subido casi por completo.

Shikamaru pudo apreciar perfectamente la ropa interior roja de la rubia, sus bargas tan pequeñas hacían resaltar perfectamente su monte de venus, aquella visión fue de lo mas erótica para él, mas aun al ver las redes que cubrían del inicio de sus piernas hasta arriba de su rodilla.

Se pregunto si toda la tela de red cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué miras idiota?- Shikamaru sintió un leve golpe y desvío la mirada, Temari maldijo el no haberse puesto el short negro que siempre usaba y recordó lo pequeña que era su ropa interior, instintivamente trato de cerrar las piernas, de nuevo removió su rodilla rozando plenamente el miembro del moreno.

Shikamaru tuvo que reunir fuerza de cualquier sitio para no reaccionar a tan violento y delicioso roce, Temari al entender lo que hacia se quedo quieta.

-solo no mires-le susurro nerviosa, el asintió y elevo su mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar los pechos de la rubia, quien, con tan generoso escote ofrecía una esplendida vista, ella no usaba bracier, solo la camisa de red y sobre ella el uniforme negro y la pechera blanca, bastante, bastante erótico.

Temari le arrebato el encendedor y lo detuvo ella, alumbrando, Shikamaru la miro, con ese puchero de molestia y el leve sonrojo se veía realmente hermosa.

-¿Qué esperas idiota?-

-¿Qué?- le respondió el, aun atontado.

-¡abre la caja, salgamos de aquí!-

-ah, sí-

Shikamaru se apoyo un poco más sobre ella y de nuevo se rozaron, Temari trato de quitar su rodilla pero fue inútil, el empujo la tapa fuertemente pero nada paso, miro a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no abre-

-¿Cómo que no abre?-

-no abre, está sellada-

-¿sellada?, eres idiota, quítate-

Temari se trato de levantar, se rozaron aun más, Shikamaru trato de detenerla pero no funciono, empezaron a forcejear y escucharon un sonido extraño, como el vapor saliendo de una chimenea.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la rubia quedándose quieta aun en aquella incómoda posición.

-no lo sé-

Justo cuando el acabo de hablar hubo un fuerte movimiento, el encendedor se le callo de las manos a la rubia y se apago, Shikamaru resbalo y callo, no en el suelo de la caja, si no sobre la rubia, totalmente sobre ella.

Temari cerró los ojos por el impacto, se golpeo la cabeza pero algo más, o más bien alguien, la golpeo a ella.

Sintió algo suave rozándole el cuello, era el cabello del moreno, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y sintió algo suave en su rostro, algo redondo y suave.

Ella con su mano libre tanteo el suelo y tomo en encendedor, cuando logro encenderlo miro a Shikamaru con profundas ganas de matarlo por tal atrevimiento.

Él tenia la cara sobre sus pechos, prácticamente pegada a ellos, abrió los ojos levemente y se encontró con aquel par de hermosos y suaves pechos que, de no ser por tan infortunada situación podrían haber sido una buena almohada.

-¿estas cómodo, idiota?-

-tsk…problemática-ahora era el moreno quien estaba sonrojado, él se levanto lo mas que pudo, su intimidad aun era rozada por la rubia aunque ella por fortuna no parecía darse cuenta-fue un accidente, discúlpame-

Ella ya no se molesto mas, saco un kunai y lo encajo en la orilla de la caja, él la imito y finalmente consiguieron abrir la caja, se dieron cuenta de que había sido cubierta por una lona y por eso habían quedado en oscuridad total.

Cuando pudieron salir era casi el amanecer, el mar reflejaba un hermoso tono naranja, no les dieron ganas de admirar la hermosa escena, simplemente se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Escapar fue fácil, ya no los buscaban dentro del fuerte, se alejaron lo suficiente en completo silencio, ambos estaban sonrojados recordando a cada momento los sucesos ocurridos hace algunas horas.

Finalmente llegaron a donde se separarían, ella iría a Suna y el a Konoha, se miraron fijamente.

-perdona por golpearte cuando estábamos…bueno…tu sabes, en la caja-

-no hay problema, discúlpame si fui imprudente-

-no hay problema-hubo silencio algunos minutos-bueno yo…agradece de mi parte a la Hokage por enviarte, salúdame a todos-

-por supuesto, siempre es bueno ir a misiones contigo-ella no se esperaba aquella confesión, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mas aun cuando Shikamaru sonrió de lado- salúdame a tus hermanos y ten cuidado de regreso-

-si, hasta pronto, vago-

-hasta pronto, problemática- ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Se dieron la espalda y cada uno tomo su rumbo, estaban a medio camino y les esperaba un viaje largo, pesado y aburrido, aunque Shikamaru tendría algunas imágenes en mente por la noche.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después, Temari finalmente piso el suelo de su amada aldea, cansada y agobiada por el calor, calor interno, ya que en los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido con el moreno.

Con pesadez logro llegar a la oficina de su hermano, toco y entro, el estaba detrás del escritorio escribiendo algunos documentos, Temari se acerco al escritorio.

-misión cumplida a la perfección, hubo un inconveniente pero todo salió bien-

-perfecto, tal como me esperaba de ti- Temari solo asintió, orgullosa y cansada- el mes restante trabajaras en oficina, después, para el 20 de mayo iras a konoha, como embajadora-

-¿a Konoha?- _¡haa, lo veré de nuevo!, _Gaara no noto el sonrojo de su hermana.

-así es, Konoha, ahora deja el pergamino en esas cajas y retírate a descansar-

La rubia camino hacia una mesa con tres cajas, abrió la primera y dejo el pergamino ahí, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-cajas, odio las cajas- susurro.

Sin embargo, una sonrisita nerviosa y un sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FIN!

¿Les gusto?, espero que si.

Este shot fue inspirado en una imagen, que ahora les dejo abajo, claro que como siempre yo le añadí unos toques pervertidos y bueno, creo que quedo bien, a mi me gusto como quedo.

Temari no deja de ser Temari y no deja de ser problemática y Shikamaru es..Shikamaru.

Creo que no me salí de los personajes y por eso me gusto como quedo, agradezco a Umeki que siempre aguanta mis ideas locas ya que es ella quien me ayuda bastante.

Bueno, hasta pronto, les dejo la imagen para que vean la descripción que hice y espero que haya sido específica.

img215 . imageshack . us / img215 /9332/ 42432418251572185029010 . jpg (sin espacios)

Saludos y besos =D


End file.
